1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing system in which a communication device and an information processing device send and receive information to/from each other through wireless communication. More specifically, the present invention relates to an information processing system which can simplify operation in the communication device and ensure the security for connection, an information processing device constituting the information processing system, and a method of communication connection between the communication device and the information processing device.
2. Description of Related Art
Portable communication terminal devices, i.e. so-called smartphones, have widely been used. Such a communication terminal device is highly convenient since it may have various functions by adding various types of applications to the functions of a camera, game, media player and the like.
Recently, such a technique has widely been employed that a communication terminal device is connected through wireless communication to a network connected to a printing-out device (printer) with a wireless communication function, and the communication terminal device sends and receives information to/from the printing-out device. In particular, such a system has been realized that image data can be sent from a communication terminal device with a cameral function to a printing-out device in the same network, and the printing-out device can directly print out the image without the intermediary of a storage medium, USB cable, personal computer or the like.
As described above, since a system capable of directly sending image data from a communication terminal device to a printing-out device through wireless communication and printing out the image has been realized, services are provided in that a printing-out device such as a multifunction machine is installed in a public space for unspecified users, to print out an image shot by a communication terminal device with a camera function. Some of such services employ a method of connecting a communication terminal device to a printing-out device only with a network name (SSID: Service Set Identifier) without a password.
A conventional invention discloses a technique related to security for connection between a wireless communication device (child device) and an access point (parent device). The disclosed technique proposes a method of generating a one-time password for setting at the access point side, inputting by a user the generated one-time password into the wireless communication device, connecting the wireless communication device and the access point by generating at each of them an SSID and a password for setting based on the one-time password, exchanging the SSIDs and passwords for data communication during connection for setting, and then automatically connecting the wireless communication device with the access point for data communication.